In this type of conventional slot-machine game apparatus, it is common practice for individual customers to bring medals gained from slot machines for prizes to an adjustment corner for adjustment and for these collected medals to be returned to the individual slot machines after being polished by a medal polishing machine.
However, it is inconvenient to individual customers to bring a lot of medals, which are heavy, to the adjustment corner. If it is crowded at the adjustment corner, the customers will have a long wait for adjustments. Further, it is laborious and time-consuming to return the adjusted and collected medals to the individual slot machines after polishing.